Another Day in the office
by joefredrick
Summary: Wonder what the attorneys and there friends do when not in Court. This will feature diffrent events, some ships and maybe even 3 or 4 parters Enough said start reading!


**Hey Guys JoeFredrick here with Another Day In The Office! A Pheonix wright Fan fiction where Pheonix, Apollo, Trucy, Athena and others do crazy stuff. Nouf said watch for funny tales of the Lawyers out of the courtroom**

"Ok ready I am gonna get it right this time, Ready?" The young Magician girl asked

"No! No more you already made my apartment key, my phone, and my watch disappear! I don't want to lose anymore stuff" The attorney in red argued

"Come on Polly PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"Fine!" Apollo finally agreed making Trucy make a happy squeal noise

"Ok ready One, Two, and Three!" she yelled as she pulled her magic panties out and smoke came out

Apollo immediately darted up checking his pockets and his clothes and realized his shoes were gone

"See told you I would get it right!" Trucy said with a proud face

"Ok great you did the trick but can you get them back now?" Apollo questioned tapping his sock against the wooden floor

"Fine you do not have to be such a grumpy pants about it though…" she said with a frown. Apollo felt bad so he quickly fixed it

"I mean I want to see if you can do the trick again in reverse!" he quickly added trying to not keep Trucy from being upset.

"Okay ready, One, Two, Three!" She pulled out her panties this time sucking the smoke in them (This all so very awkward to type using the word Panties) "Tada!" Trucy yelled making his shoes reappear but on his hands. Not only that they were grey now not brown. He shrugged the color thing aside and but his shoes on normally thinking 'I guess a new color isn't so bad'

"Good Job, but I recommend you practice more on a test dummy and not a human to keep the risk of making his personal belongings disappear" he said with a tiny smirk

"Aww but there not as fun as testing on a real person" She said looking down hat over eyes

"Some day you got to learn I am not a walking lab rat…I am a walking toilet cleaner" This made Trucy laugh. When he wasn't on cases or helping Trucy with her magic

Mr. Wright instructed him to do cleaning specifically the toilet

"Hey do you know where Athena is today? She usually is never late?" Apollo asked Trucy now walking to his desk

"Daddy told me she called in sick, She got the cold" she said nonchalantly

"You seem so calm about this, usually would flip out demanding to bring her soup or something" he said tossing a bag of pretzels to Trucy he had gotten from his drawer

"She texted me saying she needed a day to her self last night so she could easily have been faking" She stated opening the bag and throwing one in her mouth. Apollo was shocked. He wondered what she needed a day to her self for.

"Did she tell you why?" He asked her taking a bite of his pretzel

"Something about working hard all week" She said scratching her chin as if she was trying to solve a really hard puzzle

"Hah!" Apollo couldn't help but laugh at these words

FLASH BACK TIMMMMMMMMMMMMME

"Ugh!" Athena moaned banging her head against her desk "I am bored!"

"Do some paperwork" Apollo suggested with a dash of annoyance in his tone

"I have been I have done like 3 pages worth!" she said pointing to them at her desk

"You call that a lot!?" Apollo asked with a smug look pointing to his pile of paper as big a the statue of liberty

"Well yeah but I am not boring like you!" she bursted out you didn't need to look at widget to tell she got angry at his statement

So after that Athena continued to do little games like flicking pieces of paper at Apollo to annoy him, Spinning in circles in her swivel chair and sliding across the room on it

Back To Normal Time WHOOOOOOOOOSH

"She worked as hard as a piece of lint trying not to be lint!" Apollo shout spoke

"What did Daddy say when he found out?" Trucy asked

"All he said was to keep up the good work and for me to pick up the pace!" He was now in a high voice rubbing his bracelet back in forth. He did this when he got mad or nervous

"Oh well. What do you want to do now? You finished your work already did'nt you?" She asked trying to change the subject

"Yeah but there isn't much to do now that Athena is go-" he broke off his sentence and his eyes gleamed

"What is it Polly?" Trucy asked shaking his arm

"Let's go mess with Athena!" Trucy covered her mouth hearing this coming from his mouth of all people

"YOU want to mess with someone!?" She asked looking surprised

"Lets teach her a lesson about faking sick, but first do you know how to cook soup?" he asked with his finger to his head

"No." she said with a confused tone

"Perfect get cooking!" he demanded. She started just throwing random stuff in a pot and did cooking stuff. Apollo really did anything crazy like this except for Athena or Clay who was departed but he had copped with it already.

In about 30 minutes Apollo was on his bike peddling while Trucy was on the peddles with her arm around his chest and the other carrying a basket with a brownish bowl of soup. He got to her apartment and told Trucy to stay down with his bike until he gave the signal, he took the basket and walked inside, to the elevator, hit the 37 button, got out, and walked to Athena's door. He could hear Panic at the Disco playing but it was stopped quickly when he knocked.

"Who is it?" she asked through the door

"Apollo"

"Ok just give me a second to clean up" She said with her voice more sickly. Apollo quickly rushed to the window by her door and threw a marble out hitting Trucy causing her to get her camera out and start to take pictures through Athena's window at the corner of the block. Athena then came to the door now with a green blanket over her in her PJ's. It consisted of a Yellow shirt with a blue stripe going down, and orange PJ pants

"Come in" she said in her best sick impression. The room was coverd in tissues and a bowl by the couch where her T.V was onto a movie about a Blue bird. It was obvious it was throwen together like this before he came in.

"How are you fealing?" he said trying to act serious trying not to laugh from her fake sickness

"Not to good" she said quietly sitting on the couch covering herself with the green blanket

"I brought you soup" as he handed it to her he glanced to the ground and made a evil smile

"Thanks!" She started to sound TO excited so she sneezed and then looked back the soup to open it to just stare down at it with no emotion in her face. It was blackish reddish and had random clumps of grey in It

"Go ahead" he said pushing it closer to her face handing her a spoon

She got some in her spoon and her arm was shaking and she was edging it towards her mouth slowly but gave in

"NO I CANT ITS TO GROSE!" She yelled not doing her sick impression

"AHA! YOU WERE FAKING!" he said springing up pointing her finger at her like he was in a courtroom.

"No you have no proof that I am lying about being sick!" she said back in her sick voice

"Say that last part again" He said rubbing his bracelet

"Oh no Apollo please no!" Athena pleaded. She had seen him do this before to other people but she never thought she would be on the other end

"Athena!" Apollo snapped

"…Being sick" she said her head down

"GOTCHA!" he yelled "When you said that last statement (Being Sick) you twirled your earring a bit. A CLASSIC TELLTALE!" he yelled

"Ok fine but you cant just say it you got to have proof if you want to use it against me!" She declared angrily

"I thought you would say that" He said with a smirk he stepped back next to the door and banged it and when it swooshed open Trucy was standing there with pictures of her dancing to music then throwing the tissues around the room and put them back in a yellow envelope

"Trucy to?!" She said with a shocked face but then sighed and gave up "What do you want?" they both looked at each other smiled then back at her

"You pay for our meal at Eldon's" Apollo started

"Including dessert and drinks" Trucy finished tipping her hat

"Fine by the way if you two are ever holding a stick up why don't you try asking for McDonalds and candy" Athena said causing the whole group to laugh. The group then went and got Eldon's and Athena went back to her Apartment while Apollo and Trucy went to the agency.


End file.
